The accident new
by elbita
Summary: This is the same story I had before, but with the original names for the characters C: original storyline After her mom's death Isabel moved away from it all. She saw him he saw her, they both knew there was a connection, he ignored it, besides he had a girlfriend, but he couldn't get her out of his mind, would love find it's way to them?


**Ok people, on my last story I made an announcement. This will be the same story with few changes and my original characters. I don't really want to keep using the other ones because it just feels wrong to me. So if you like it I hope you stick around.**

**Thanks.**

It was a normal day, Isabel Hetkins was in her room watching television.

When suddenly her dad went in her room with a somber look on his face.

"Isabel we have to talk"

"What happened dad, where's mom?" She said, starting to get frightened by the way her dad looked.

"I wanted to talk to you about her"

"Why dad, what happened?"

"Isabel" He said looking into her eyes "Something terrible has happened, you have to be strong honey"

"What happened dad?!" She felt her cheeks grow pale and she raised her voice with panic. "Tell me!"

"Your mom, Isabel, she... She's dead"

The moment he said it, she felt herself leaving her body and everything turned black.

…

When Isabel woke up she saw her dad next to her, her eyes filled with tears. What would they do now? They couldn't possibly live without her.

She felt as if her air was taked from her, she could hear her own screams. She couldn't stop crying or yelling.

Her father, also crying, was trying to calm her down.

After a long while, how much Isabel didn't know or care, she calmed down and not being able to speak or feel anything she got up and went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself on the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red, her brunette hair a mess.

After getting a shower she went to see her dad.

He was sleeping in his bed.

With a sigh she looked at him, he looked devastated, even when he slept, he had bags under his eyes and he looked somewhat older. His mouth so used to smiling turning into a tight line.

In that instant, looking at him, she knew she had to be strong for both of them.

…

The next days were silent, she went to school, where everybody looked at her, the news really well known.

The funeral was painful, because with that she couldn't deny anymore that it had happened. But although she suffered a lot during the funeral, she didn't cry, she couldn't do it anymore.

One day when she left school, she went directly to her house. As she was walking she was thinking about her mother and how she mised her. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" She said.

"What? Oh yeah sorry"

The man hadn't seen her either, he was talking to someone else.

When she was leaving them behind, she heard something that made her stop.

"Did you hear about Linda?" One of them said.

Linda.

They were talking about her mother!

Swiftly she hid behind a wall, trying to not be seen by the men.

"What about her?" The other man answered.

"Well, a few days ago she was murdered"

"Really?!" Said the other man surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you hear?"

"No, I was out of town, how did it happen?"

"Well I heard that she was walking along the street and a young man went up to her and asked her for money. When she gave some to the boy, he tried to take her purse from her, and she did what she could to stop him, so she yelled, and just like that he shot her"

Isabela froze. Without knowing what to do, she ran home and locked herself in her room.

Her heart couldn't have been more broken.

Days passed and she didn't want to leave her house.

One day he dad called her out of her room, she went to him.

"Yes dad?"

"Come here Isabel, sit" He said.

She sat with him and stared, waiting.

"I don't know how to say this well, but in a few weeks we're moving out of here"

"What?!" That was the only thing she could say.

"I know you might not want to Isa, but we need to do this. The way you've been lately it's not doing you or me any good being here, we need to distance ourselves a little, now I'm not saying we won't be back but for now it is the best for us"

Slowly processing what he had said, she thought that maybe her dad was right and they had to let all go if just for a few moments. After discussing the matter a little more they decided that they would leave Arizona in a month and they would go to Utah, because it was relatively close and some family friends lived there.

…

As the weeks went on, her dad and her concentrated on getting everything packed and finding a new home, that keeping them occupied.

The day of the move, Isabel woke up early, not wanting to sleep anymore. She got ready and went to her dad's room. He was still asleep, hugging a pillow, she looked at him sadly.

'At least he's sleeping' she thought.

She left the room and went to the living room, where she looked around the house.

A couple hours later, they were both ready to go.

"You ready Isa?" Her dad said looking down at her.

She smiled sadly and nodded "Ready dad"

They got out of the house and entered their new life.

**Allright so here is the real first chapter, and I have decided to move outta here, since this is not a fanfic I don't think I should publish here anymore, So I plublished it here if you want to follow it here.**

** romance/novel/elbis/accident-or-faith/chapter/1**


End file.
